En Paz Descanse
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Kai y Rei se aman. Kai y Rei viven juntos. Kai y Rei... tienen ya muchos problemas en su relación,.. ¿cómo lo solucionaran? ... KaixRei ... Bonus. Finalizado.
1. En Paz Descanse

**En Paz Descanse**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Pareja:** KaixRei

_**"En ocasiones la mejor relación es cuando se termina en un momento justo, cuando se hace tarde las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas"**_

**Parejas Secundarias:** KaixMariam; ReixWatabe (oc)

**Dedicado:** a mi hija **Andrea** o **Tomoyo.** **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**Advertencia:** lo escribí yo... o sea, es una locura.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece en absoluto así como no me beneficio económicamente por escribir esto.

**Notas:** Esperaré gustosa sus comentarios, ya sean criticas, jitomatazos o ... ¿felicitaciones? ... O.o en fin, ojala y les agrade, sobre todo a ti hija n.n

**-o-o-o-**

**_Las cosas no van bien  
_****_Hay algo entre tu y yo que nos divide  
_****_Una distancia  
_****_Que cada dia que pasa se hace mas larga_**

**-o-**

La habitación en penumbras, alientos encontrándose, gemidos suaves y dos cuerpos desnudos tratando de acoplarse en un acto sublime que conocen desde hace tiempo, cuando sus cuerpos adolescentes derrochan energía, hormonas, aventura, pasión, locuras y ansiedad que es calmada entre ellos y permitido hasta con otros en su ausencia.

– ¿qué... te parece?-

– sii... un poco más abajo...más... ma...-

– hn –

– Kai,... ¿qué pasa? ... ¿por qué te detienes? -

– el celular –

– oh, entonces contesta. No importa – a pesar de el tono, Kai conocía perfectamente esos ojos los cuales gritaban **"¡CON MIL DEMONIOS, SIGUE QUE ME QUEMO POR SEGUIR!".**

– hn... – Kai dejó que la mano libre se deslizara hasta la intimidad de el ojidorado para realizar el trabajo que el mismo habia comenzado

– ooohh – Rei arqueó la espalda

– ¿qué pasa? –

_– Kai, te he estado buscando; ... ¿dónde has estado? – _

– ocupado – gruñó siguiendo con su _"manualidad"_

_– es que había pensado si nos podíamos ver.. .-_

- hn... – Rei abrió la boca dispuesto a dejar salir lo que se habia estado aguantado pero el otro se lo impidió con un beso profundo

_– ¿Kai? ... ¿aun estás ahí? – _

– silencio – murmuró con los labios juntos. El pelinegro sonrió lujurioso y mordió con fuerza sus propios labios. Kai aún tenía su miembro.

_– ¿Kai?... ¿estás bien? – _

– si, estoy bien – pasó la lengua por sus labios – lo que estoy es ocupado –

_– oh,... bien... ¿cuándo nos vemos? – _

– mañana. A las once. En el restaurante que está entre la quinta y cuarta avenida. –

_– perfecto, nos veremos. Hasta mañana mi amor – _

– hasta mañana, Mariam – Rei gimió hondamente dejando salir su semilla

– des... des... graciado –

– cállate – Se besaron para continuar en lo suyo.

**-o-**

**_Nos gusta discutir  
_****_Yo a punto de estallar y tu callada  
_****_No hay solución  
_****_Tal vez sea mejor decir adios_**

**-o-**

– solo digo que se me pasó avisar... ¡lo siento!... ¡discúlpame!... deja de armar alboroto por un simple error, Kai –

– no es solo un error, Rei – el bicolor se levantó de la silla – cada que sales con esa imprevistamente es lo mismo. No avisas que vas a faltar –

– se le acabó la batería al celular –

– o al auto se le acabo la gasolina, o no tienes saldo, estabas en un cine, te enfermaste de la garganta, el mensaje se perdió o la culpa la tuvo alguien más, ... ¿no, Rei? –

– no te burles de mi, Kai – Kon lo señaló con el brazo – que tú no eres perfecto; ¿qué acaso tu no saliste con tu novia hoy? –

– pero soy razonable, tu ya sabías que no almorzaría contigo y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien insistió que hoy comiéramos... y tu faltaste –

– ¿razonable? ... por favor ... siempre estás insultando a mis novias -

– porque tienes cada gustitos... – el ojidorado frunció el ceño y Kai solo roló los ojos

– ¿y qué me dices de las tuyas? ... que cara ponen porque vivimos juntos –

– Mariam jamás dijo nada –

– Mariam fue mi ex -novia-

– no te quejes –

– Kai, suficiente – la paciencia de el chino se agotaba, Kai se limitó a verlo con ojos fríos

– hn... voy a salir – y tranquilamente salió sin dar oportunidad al otro de pronunciar alguna sílaba.

**-o-**

**_Si de alguien es de la culpa  
_****_Es de los dos... Adios_**

**-o-**

Rei solo se golpeó en los costados tratando de desquitar su coraje¡siempre era lo mismo!... esas discusiones siempre estaban presentes por lo cual no era raro verlos así siempre. Fue a la cocina a beber un poco de agua para tratar de calmar sus ideas y organizarlas, ... ¿por qué tenia que quedar tan frustrado cada que pasaba eso?... ¿por qué no lo hablaban? ... fácil, porque Kai tenía un carácter tan especial que prefería cortar antes de decir algo más o peor.

Aunque al principio Kai se limitaba a no decir nada y él a morderse la lengua hasta que a alguno se le pasara el coraje y calmara al otro; despues Kai comenzó a seguir con las quejas de Rei o quejándose cuando el chino se equivocaba.

– una locura... – el neko volvió a la sala donde se recostó con un vaso de agua helada y colocándolo en su frente mirando con fijeza el techo. – verdaderamente –

El stress, esa tensión vivida cada que una pareja discutía... ya era raro respirar tranquilidad en ese departamento, escuchar risas autenticas por parte de ambos... y es que incluso el mismo se habia convertido en un neurótico y hasta algo irresponsable; todos se lo decían, Rei Kon había cambiado drásticamente, existían ocasiones en que por cualquier cosa se exaltaba y todos preferían callar ante su inminente mal humor. Y todo desde que comenzó a vivir con Kai, y es que vivir con Kai Hiwatari, mantener una relación oculta, estudiar, tener novias y citas no congeniaba y te cambiaba la vida drásticamente.

Pero tampoco podía culpar a Kai, ya que el mismo Hiwatari habia sufrido cambios en su carácter y actitud, ... si seguían así ambos un día acabarían matándose.

– maldición – Rei sacó su celular marcando el numero de su novia. Necesitaba distraerse para pensar mejor las cosas... porque si entonces así eran las cosas... ¿tendrían que terminar? Eso era algo que jamás había pensado

**-o-**

**_En paz descanse nuestro amor,  
_****_Es lo mejor para los dos  
_****_No tiene caso continuar  
_****_Un dia tenía que terminar  
_****_Entre tu y yo faltó algo más  
_****_Adios_**

**-o-**

– si que es una grata sorpresa – Mariam invitó a Kai a sentarse e hizo lo mismo – pensé que no te vería hasta despues de los exámenes –

– podemos estudiar juntos –

– genial, voy por los libros – la peliazul se levantó y fue hasta su recámara.

– claro – musitó el bicolor viendo la dirección que la chica habia tomado. La verdad es que no tenía un solo ánimo para dedicar su mente a la química avanzada pero era la única excusa que se le habia ocurrido para ir a visitar a su chica en esos momentos de tanta tensión que vivía.

Mariam Mitsuki era especial y genial, inteligente, divertida, comprensiva, perspicaz, astuta y muy decisiva, le atraía en verdad aunque no la quería tanto como a Rei, su amigo de la infancia; claro, últimamente el cariño parecía no estar ahí pues ahora sus discusiones eran tan grandes que prefería salir para que el ojidorado se desquitara arrojando lo que fuera, despues limpiara y para cuando el llegaba fingía que el no habia hecho nada como cuando rompió la vajilla favorita que era muy fina y antigua; desde entonces Kai compró una de menos valor si para eso tambien iba a servir.

Cuando salía, caminaba o iba con Mariam a hacer nada, para así hacer pasar el tiempo hasta volver con el neko que se encontraba de mucho mejor humor y donde dejaban liberar su libido aunque momentos antes el hubiera estado con ella.

Y es que Rei era irresistible, tenía muchas cualidades... y tambien defectos, mismos que habia notado poco despues de comenzar a vivir juntos; era muy extraño, ya el chino habia dejado de cocinar incluso cuando antes lo veía hasta estudiando en la cocina mientras esperaba que uno de sus guisos terminara de cocerse, ahora solo marcaba a cualquier local de comida rápida y eso era lo que cenaban llegando incluso a las clásicas sopas instantenas o como la noche anterior... ¡a la comida china! ... ¡Por Dios! ... ¡Comida China! ... ¡Rei era chino! ... eso si que había sido lo más ridículo. No, pensándolo mejor ya antes habian ordenado comida china.

¿Qué les estaba pasando? ... Pareciera que si todo seguía así terminarían con una relación que mantenían desde que se conocieron... ¿llegarían a eso?

– aquí tienes, Kai – la peliazul irrumpió todo ofreciéndole a Kai un vaso lleno de jugo. El bicolor vio que de hecho, tambien había llevado unos bocadillos y los libros se encontraban en un mueble alejado

– gracias – bebieron con lentitud. Al parecer Mariam se habia dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

– ¿qué harás esta semana? – el ojirubí no entendió hasta recordar que antes de comenzar los exámenes tenían una semana de descanso y al terminarlos un día.

– no sé todavía –

– yo iré dos dias a mi ciudad y luego regreso para encerrarme a estudiar – vió a su novio – por eso te preguntaba, porque puedo cambiar mis planes... si no te enclaustrarás a piedra y lodo.

Kai en esos días la pasaba con Rei teniendo sexo como loco y divirtiéndose a mares y decía a los demás que estudiaría a conciencia aunque el realmente no lo necesitara pues tenía lo que llaman memoria fotográfica,... pero ahora, sentía que se asfixiaría si se la pasaba con Rei a todo momento... Rei... a lo mejor terminaba con él.

– ¿Kai? –

El otro salió de su estupor nuevamente y observó esos ojos verdes con fijeza.

­– hn – inclinó el rostro y besó los labios de su novia mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la joven – aprovechemos entonces –

Obviamente, el estudio quedó descartado en la agenda de esa tarde.

**-o-**

**_En paz descanse nuestro amor,  
Es lo mejor para los dos  
__Será difícil aceptar_  
**_**Pero este amor solo hace mal  
Hoy nuestro amor llegó al final**_

**-o-**

– ¿sucede algo, Rei? –

El aludido vio a su hermosa amante y novia, acostada en la mullida alfombra junto a el y jugueteando con su cabello.

– has estado extraño desde que llegaste – un dedo femenino recorrió el torso desnudo color acanelado – mm... no me gusta verte así –

– no tengo nada – cerró los ojos un instante

– ¿seguro? – la mujer se colocó encima de el chico – te ves tan preocupado que temo por ti –

El chino acarició el blanco y fino rostro, para despues pasar a los cabellos color aqua y sonriéndole un poco.

– estoy bien –

Asintió un poco desconfiada pero colocando la cabeza en el torso de su pareja, Rei mantenía un brazo bajo la nuca.

– perdona que sea tan histérica, pero es que últimamente solo estas tenso y a veces te distraes en clase –

– es que todas se complican... y tu no te quedas atrás – ella sonrió como disculpándose.

Wataru Tanemura tenía veintiocho años, un cuerpo escultural, hermosa, cabello largo, ojos marrones, originaria de Shibuya, coqueta, posesiva, inteligente... y maestra de física de Kai y Rei. La relación con el neko había comenzado prácticamente desde el comienzo de el ciclo escolar, un guiño de ojo, halagos, puntos extras por nada, platicas entre y despues de clase, un almuerzo compartido, una comida repentina... un beso, dos,... tercera base, una cena, una noche loca, un fin de semana de perversión y ahí mismo un noviazgo. A pesar de ser su pareja, Wataru no era muy condescendiente en clases y llegaban a existir ocasiones en que la mujer colocaba una nota realmente baja ya que el chinito había sido sorprendido con una pregunta y no habia respondido. Eso le encantaba y prendía a Rei.

Pero si habia desventajas en ser el novio de una mujer mayor que uno y es que obviamente estas son mas experimentadas y alguien con el carácter de ella era obvio que en ocasiones le preguntara a Rei si no había una relación mas allá de la amistad con Kai, pero este siempre negaba todo y la tranquilizaba diciéndole que el y Kai solo eran buenos amigos. Aunque claro, la guerra siempre estaba declarada entre ella y el bicolor así que la mujer se frustraba en ocasiones por la afirmación de Rei, la diaria tranquilidad de Hiwatari y el hecho de que por mas que quisiera Kai era el mejor de su clase.

– a veces pienso que el vivir con Hiwatari es lo que te afecta, siempre tan unidos, el tiene novia,... ¿acaso no te ha llegado a sacar de quicio? –

Siempre era lo mismo, ella sacaba un comentario cualquiera en contra de Kai por cualquier detalle, el ya se habia acostumbrado pues era prácticamente imposible sacarla de ese juicio ya habiendo pretendido todo llegando incluso a tratar de hacerlos convivir logrando que solo la antipatía creciera por parte de ambos lados.

Pero en esa ocasión...

– no tengo ganas de hablar de ese tema, Wataru –

– Rei, a veces no es fácil convivir con alguien que consideras tu mejor amigo yo tambien lo viví cuando estudiaba y se que te llegas a desesperar y arrepentir pues la imagen de tu amigo se ve rota al comprobar que tiene demasiados defectos –

Rei no quiso responder ante semejante verdad, ante esa realidad que se negaba ya a ver y que le hacía ver su pareja. Minutos despues sintió los labios tentadores de Wataru sobre los suyos.

– siempre podrás contar conmigo, amor – le sonrió con ternura – y con mi casa claro está –

El chino le devolvió la sonrisa.

– gracias, cariño –

**-o-**

_**No hay solución  
Tal vez sea mejor decir adios... adios**_

**-o-**

Ambas llaves chocaron al igual que las miradas, era pasada de la una de la mañana y ambos habian llegado al mismo tiempo y pretendía hacer entrar sus llaves con similitud de espacio; ambos con las ropas algo arrugadas, con un ligero rubor, la mirada vidriosa, de ver a sus respectivas novias...

– perdona – habian hablado al unísono sin moverse, con ligera agitación, escuchando, sintiendo, y percibiendo perfectamente el aliento de el otro. Rei a vino y Kai a cigarro, ese ligero aroma que se nota despues de rato, cuando ya se ha caminado por las frías calles.

– Rei... –

–­ Kai... –

Los labios se rozaban, casi nada para que terminaran uniéndose en un delicioso beso que a ambos los llamaba a gritos y que parecían necesitar despues, cuando todo estaba tan silencioso.

**Click.**

La puerta fue abierta, no se supo quien de los dos lo había hecho pero eso fue motivo suficiente para romper el encanto y que entraran con seriedad, pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado; pero al encender la luz y ver a su alrededor recordaron su discusión, haciendo que evitaran aun mas el verse. Hubo movimientos de abrigos quitándose, guardar la ropa, en la cocina, bañarse, encender y apagar la tele... y seguían con el mismo pensamiento. Rei se sentó repentinamente en la cama.

– tenemos que hablar – tenía la voz aparentemente seria y el rostro melancólico pero decidido.

– ya lo creo – Kai no parecía sorprendido, es más, parecía que sabía lo que el chino iba a decirle.

– bien... –

– te escucho – se mantuvieron en silencio. Rei jugando con sus dedos y Kai haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no abrir la boca.

– creo que debemos terminar – abrieron los ojos. Lo habian dicho al mismo tiempo.

**-o-**

_**En paz descanse nuestro amor,  
Es lo mejor para los dos**_  
**_No tiene caso continuar  
_****_Un dia tenía que terminar  
_****_Entre tu y yo faltó algo más  
_****_Adios_**

**-o-**

– ¿qué? – Rei movió la cabeza confundido

– lo mismo digo –

– ¿dijiste que querías terminar? –

– tu tambien lo hiciste –

– pero yo lo hice porque... porque... –

– no tienes palabras – Kai se cruzó de brazos altivamente logrando que el otro mostrara un colmillo amenazante.

– entonces tu di porque –

­– ... – esa habia sido buena, de haber podido tambien hubiera tartamudeado como el ojidorado. Se miraron molestos entre sí buscando culparse. - ¿qué? ... ¿tu maestra dejó de ser tan ofrecida? –

– ¿y tu novia al fin aprendió a ser toda una mujerzuela? –

– al menos Mariam no es una resbalosa –

– Wataru no es una ridícula que parece mojigata pero que en realidad es mas disponible que las líneas telefónicas de la pizzería –

– retráctate –

– no, retráctate tu –

Los ojos echaban chispas, cada uno buscando mas elementos con que atacarse, inclusive Kai se habia levantado y Rei mantenía los puños crispados y listos para golpear.

– esto es ridículo – Kai logro tranquilizarse y se dejó caer al lugar donde habia estado – estamos discutiendo e insultando a nuestras respectivas novias cuado ni siquiera habíamos hablado de ellas –

– si... – el chino poco a poco liberó sus nudillos sintiéndose culpable por pensar en golpear a Hiwatari – como si nosotros fuéramos tan perfectos –

– ... tenemos tantos defectos que ni entre nosotros nos controlamos –

– y parece que cada vez empeoramos... – volvieron a mirarse, sonrieron apenados y su vista quedó al frente. – perdón, Kai; Mariam es una chica genial –

– y tu maestra simpatiza, sobre todo cuando te quita puntos –

– ¡oye! – Kai recibió fingidos golpes en su brazo derecho – no soy tan malo –

– bien, pero cuando te equivocas lo haces en serio –

Eso lo hizo reflexionar.

– tienes razón... – notaron el pesado silencio sin saber que decirse. Un error, cada día, despues de discutir cada uno pensaba que su relación era un error. Al principio era divertida, loca, interesante, tenían de todo y aprovechaban cualquier cosa para verse y toquetearse.

Ambos habian sido primerizos al hacerlo, juntos habian aprendido un beso, un abrazo una palabra en el momento justo... pero ahora todo era distinto. Ya tenían mas años, sus hormonas parecían maestros, justo cuando les agarraban la maña salían con una cosa mas; sabían que punto tocar, donde acariciar, que besar y los suspiros que nacían cuando estaban en plena acción,... ¡pero ya nada era igual!

– todo ha cambiado... hemos cambiado totalmente, Rei –

– no quiero dañarte, Kai –

– ni yo,... amigo – el chino sonrió más y abrazó al bicolor

– ¿en verdad la quieres? –

– ... si – Hiwatari ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, mas por agotamiento que por otra cosa - ¿y tu a tu... novia? –

Rei agradeció que no la llamara como acostumbraba.

– mucho... es muy especial –

Miradas decididas, tristes y con una media sonrisa se encontraron, con similitudes de pensamientos al fin ordenados, con ideas expuestas.

– el fin, ... ¿eh? –

– el fin –

Se dieron un abrazo fraternal, amigos... al menos quedarían como amigos, no querían terminar odiándose, mejor quedar con un buen recuerdo y nada más.

– ¿sabes? – la voz de Rei estaba en su oído - ¿qué opinas de realizar por ultima vez nuestra _"sesión de estudios"?_ – Kai sonrió – sería un cierre definitivo –

Kai se separó, ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse la ropa de dormir.

– me parece una idea perfecta, me has robado las palabras de la boca – el otro tambien comenzó a desvestirse.

**-o-**

**_En paz descanse nuestro amor,  
_****_Es lo mejor para los dos  
_****_Será difícil aceptar  
_****_Pero este amor solo hace mal_**

**-o-**

Habian pasado cuatro días pero ni parecían sentirse en esas paredes, en ese departamento, mudo testigo de un acuerdo final entre unos amantes, calor, todos los rincones gritaban sexo a plenitud pues lo hacían a todas horas, en distintas posiciones y situaciones, divirtiéndose, disfrutando al máximo y llamando de cuando en cuando a sus respectivas parejas.

– nuestro ultimo amanecer – Rei estaba demasiado agitado, en esos momentos se encontraban semi-vestidos dándose las ultimas caricias y de rato recibirían las visitas de sus lindas novias, almorzarían juntos y luego cada pareja pasaría la tarde de acuerdo a sus mutuos planes.

– y no me arrepiento – el neko comenzó a reír levemente, Kai iba a besarlo cuando repentinamente puso el rostro serio parecía atento a algo

– ¿qué sucede, Kai? – Rei estaba preocupado, no era normal ese tipo de reacciones por parte de Hiwatari

– ¿no escuchaste? –

– ¿escuchar que? –

– me pareció oir que alguien entró – Kai quiso levantarse pero Rei se lo impidió, y a decir verdad no opuso mucha resistencia

– es imposible, nadie mas que tu y yo tiene una llave de el departamento – jaló hacia sí a Kai

– tal vez fue mi imaginación... – se besaron.

– o tal vez no – la voz fría y amenazante hizo que se separan y vieran algo que los puso nerviosos.

– tu... –

– estoy apuntando directamente a tu corazón y no dudaré en disparar si das un solo movimiento en falso más, Hiwatari – el sonido inequívoco de el arma preparándose a disparar y el brazo de Rei deteniéndolo detuvo al bicolor

– ¿qué haces aquí? – el chino trataba de tranquilizarse y pensar en algo aunque esa arma lo ponía muy nervioso y mas si esa persona la manejaba

– te lo dije... siempre te dije, Kai, que este maldito Rei habia sido la causa de que terminaras conmigo, el te influyó y por su culpa terminaste conmigo –

– estas loca, Rei no tuvo la culpa de nada, yo terminé contigo por la razón que tu conoces –

– ¡no es cierto! – la chica sujetó su cabeza - tu sabes que Rei es la única razón porque nosotros nos amábamos intensamente, éramos una pareja perfecta – y parecía cada vez mas alterada - él no aceptaba que yo hubiera terminado con él para ser tu novia, te sedujo y por medio de no se que recursos logró engañarte y que te alejaras de mí –

­– te recuerdo que abortaste un hijo... un bebé que pudo haber sido mío o de Rei... ¡te seguías acostando con él cuando eras mi novia! –

– ¡PORQUE CREI QUE PODIA SEPARALOS DE ESA FORMA! ... ¡YO TE AMABA, KAI! ERAS MI VIDA, MI LUSION,... ¡TU ERAS MI TODO! ... – los ojos llorosos, la respiración agitada - ...aun significas demasiado en mi vida, Kai.. -

– ¡nos engañaste a ambos! –

– ¡TU CALLATE, MALDITO GATO! – el arma apuntó a Rei - ¡todo fue por tu culpa! – la joven se encontraba con los ojos desorbitados

– ... estas drogada – musitó el ojidorado

– ¡claro! ... pero a ti no te importa; solo estoy aquí para hablar con Kai, para... para que vea todo el amor que le profeso –

– ¿cómo lograste conseguir la llave? – siseó Kai

– te la robé la semana pasada cuando estabas en clase de deportes... tuve suficiente tiempo para sacar una copia – la chica sonreía extrañamente – y ahora al fin haré lo que siempre desee... ¡matar a Rei! –

– tu no harás nada – el neko tuvo miedo pues ahora el arma apuntaba hacia el - ¿me entendiste? – Hiwatari estaba furioso contra esa loca y decidió levantarse a quitarle el arma y sacarla de ahí como fuera.

– Kai... -

– ¡no te acerques! –

– ¡Kai! –

– ¡suéltalo!... ¡te dije que lo soltarás! ... ÉL ES SOLO MIO ... ¡MIO! ... ¡DE NADIE MAS! ... y si yo no puedo tenerlo... ¡NADIE MAS LO HARÁ! –

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue detonación tras detonación, el aroma de la pólvora caliente inundando todo el lugar, el olor de la sangre impregnándose por todas partes, silencio extraño en todo el departamento siendoescalofriantemente cortado por los continuos sollozos de una joven...

**-o-o-o-**

**Owari**

**Nota: chequen mi profile, donde encontraran una dirección para un fic de humor mío. Gracias y tambien ahi espero recibir sus comentarios asi como con respecto a este.**


	2. Bonus

Gracias, primis por tu review; me ayudó.

**-o-o-o-**

La puerta metálica se abrió dejando ver una figura alta y masculina, vestía una larga gabardina y apenas entró se acercó a las dos chicas que miraban a traves de el vidrio.

– ¿han logrado identificarla, señoritas? – el inspector vió a las mujeres con seriedad. Ellas le respondieron con cierto tono vacío.

– por supuesto – la ojiverde no perdía de vista la figura femenina.

– es la número 4 – la mujer completó.

– ¿están completa...? –

– esa fue la que vi salir – la mujer lo vió con frialdad aunque el inspector se limitó a asentir. – podría reconocerla aun entre millones – musitó colocando una mano en el vidrio

– eso es todo, señoritas – el inspector se adelantó – yo les llamaré por teléfono –

Ellas se miraron entre sí y, dando un ultimo vistazo a la chica que habian señalado, se marcharon a pasos pausados. Un joven policía se acercó al inspector.

– ¿en verdad ella fue? –

– si, es preciosa,... ¿cierto? – negó con la cabeza

– demasiado – contestó el novato embelesado con la belleza de la chica

– ...y una asesina – rió entre dientes dejando mostrar los filosos dientes – acabemos con esto de una vez – pulsó un botón color azul y acercó los labios a un micrófono – gracias por todo, señoritas, pueden retirarse – las chicas se movieron para salir de ahí – a excepción de la señorita de blanco – una jovencita abrió los ojos mirando al vidrio donde no podía ver quien le hablaba – Mao Ocelot, está usted acusada por el asesinato en primer grado de los jóvenes Kai Hiwatari y Rei Kon. Llévensela – un guardia se acercó a la chica quien comenzó a llorar.

El inspector tuvo miedo, esas lagrimas y mirada... era de una mujer llena de rencor y odio, no de una victima

– vamos – llamó al novato, tomaron varias carpetas y salieron de esa cabina.

**-o-**

**_Hoy nuestro amor llegó al final_**

**-o-o-o-**

**Consumatum Est.**


End file.
